ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsume Sakasaki/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa :A fellow member of Switch and of the Game Research Club, Natsume calls Sora his "secret weapon," and remarks that he sees great potential in him. He's more amicable towards him than Tsumugi, the third member of their unit, though Sora admires both of them equally as teachers. : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Natsume and Anzu, called "Koneko-chan" by Natsume, are fellow classmates in 2-A. Natsume appreciates Anzu's work as a producer and cares about her well-being. In Eccentric and Hospital Visit, he jokes about Anzu being his girlfriend and them being a happy couple, though Anzu rejects these statements to others, saying that they are together because of work and not dates. Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka :Though not officially a member of the theatre club, Natsume seems to know a lot about it, and discusses the club with Hokuto on several occasions. During Rosicrucian Story, they reveal that making a first year crossdress in order to create a character is a club tradition. Hokuto accuses Natsume of spying on him and Tomoya for Wataru to make sure they're practicing for their play, Natsume neither confirms nor denies this. :Natsume calls Hokuto his "fellow sorcerer's apprentice" in that they're both students of Wataru, albeit students in different professions (Natsume as a magician and Hokuto as an actor). He is friendly towards Hokuto, but doesn't seem to think much of their friendship, as Hokuto reveals that he's tried contacting Natsume several times, only for Natsume to answer him when he feels like it. Regardless, they're both classmates and are friendly towards each other. Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira Ritsu Sakuma : Souma Kanzaki :Natsume isn't very fond of Souma due to his ties with Akatsuki, and by extension, the Student Council. He remarks that his magic works quite well on Souma. On the other hand, Souma is very wary of Natsume, and gets thrown off by Natsume's speech. He, however, respects him as one of Kanata's friends regardless. Subaru Akehoshi :Natsume seems to be familiar with Subaru's father, though how that came to be is not known well. :They don't necessarily interact very much, but they're classmates, and Natsume's nickname for Subaru is Baru-kun, probably to mimic the nicknames Subaru makes for other students. It's implied that they might have known each other before the events of the story, as Natsume hints at Subaru's lonely past, though Subaru doesn't comment about it. :Natsume seems to be very interested in Subaru from an analytical perspective, and seems to want to "figure him out." As he constantly points out the contradictions in Subaru's personality. Subaru is usually discomforted by this. Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin :Natsume bears little love or respect for Eichi, who, in the past, aimed to eliminate the oddballs and succeeded, soundly destroying their reputation around the school and making them some of the most disliked students. Natsume often uses sarcastic titles for Eichi, such as "emperor," which Eichi dislikes. However, in Magicians Assemble, both Sora and Tsumugi remark that Natsume and Eichi are similar. Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai :As a fellow oddball and senior, Natsume highly respects Kanata. They were both present at Wataru's final live against fine, along with Rei and Shu, which sealed their defeat at the hands of the Student Council. : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi :Natsume seems to be resentful of Keito, as shown in Colored Flower Cards; however, it doesn't seem to the point that he is unwilling to talk to him. He calls him an "egghead" and claims that he doesn't want anybody to see him speaking to Keito, as he doesn't want to give off the impression that he is tolerant of the other. He also mocks Keito passive-aggressively during their conversations. However, Keito remarks that previously, Natsume would harass and throw soybeans at him when they would run into each other, and so their relationship has improved considerably since then. Keito believes that Natsume still does not forgive him for last year's events, but is grateful that they can now interact peacefully. Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma :Natsume highly respects Rei as a fellow oddball. Both of them were present during Wataru's final live show against fine, in which they urged Wataru to reconsider the defeat he's already accepted. He refused, and Rei carried Natsume off so that they can watch the show from the seats. Like many of the other younger students, Rei is very affectionate towards Natsume, and treats him in a childish manner, which Natsume dislikes. : Shu Itsuki :Shu and Natsume are both oddballs, the last of the five who have concealed themselves after being defeated by the Student Council. Shu was present with Natsume, Rei, and Kanata at Wataru's "final" live show against fine. Natsume highly respects Shu as a fellow oddball. :They're often paired together as the two oddballs who were excluded later on, narrowing it to the "Three Oddballs" in reference to Rei, Kanata, and Wataru. : Tsumugi Aoba :A fellow member of Switch, Natsume still bears a grudge against Tsumugi for his amicability to Eichi, and the role they both played in destroying the Oddballs, and Wataru in particular. However, he understands that Tsumugi was likely also "used" by Eichi. :In the past, Tsumugi's mother visited Natsume's mother, due to the dire financial situations she was in, and asked her for help with fortune telling. Since then, Tsumugi and his parents have come to respect the Sakasaki family greatly, and in exchange for their service, had agreed to accept Natsume into their dance class for no charge, since the Aoba's could not pay the Sakasaki's fees. Natsume was known to be graceful, and one of their most successful students. Tsumugi remarks that videos of Natsume's performances are still used by the Aoba family's dance studio to train their students. Natsume was known to have crossdressed at the time, possibly to conceal his identity, which worked, as Tsumugi only recognized him after finding out his last name. : Wataru Hibiki :Out of all the oddballs, Natsume admired and idolized Wataru the most. This is largely because not only were they both shunned by the Student Council, but also because of Wataru's sleight of hand tricks, which Natsume comments are real magic. He respects Wataru as a fellow magician and oddball, and calls him "master," while calling the other oddballs "nii-san." When Wataru was to face off against "fine" after the rest of the Oddballs have been sourly defeated, Natsume prepared an outcome for Wataru in which he and the other oddballs would perform together and defeat fine, saying he put great effort into preparing it. Though Wataru respectfully declined the offer, saying he was prepared to lose. :In recent times, Wataru has joined fine, and Natsume seems to have reverted to calling him "nii-san" and claiming he betrayed the Five Oddballs. Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Parents :Natsume has mentioned his father being the one pushing him to enroll Yumenosaki to become an idol. He seems to especially admires his mother, and inherited his affinity for magic and fortune telling from her, aspiring to follow in her footsteps. He calls his parents "daddy" and "mommy". Sources Category:Relationships